Corey Evigan
by Corey014
Summary: Corey Evigan is a fifteen year old girl going to camp rock for the summer and happens to be a talented street dancer and singer. She is also Mitchie younger sister that her parents gave up.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Corey Evigan is a fifteen year old girl that is going to camp rock for the summer and happens to be a talented street dancer and singer. She makes friends with Shane, And everyone else and she happens to be Mitchie's younger sister. Shane's cousin Chase Williams also goes to camp rock, will they hate or love each other. **

_Corey Evigan:Brown Hair, Brown eyes, light skin, elbow length hair._

_Briana Evigan: Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, light skin, shoulder length hair._

Corey Rayne Torres Evigan wake up to alarm clock ringing in her ear, she grabbed her cellphone to check what time it was, it was 6:30 a.m. in Baltimore, Maryland. Today was the day she left Baltimore for the summer to go to some camp named camp rock. Corey's parents put her up for adoption because they couldn't afford to have two children and Corey was adopted by Alice and Emmett Evigan, Corey also had an older sister named Briana Evigan who is 21.

"Corey hurry up!" Her mom called from downstairs. Corey took a quick shower and came out in baggy jeans, Black vans and a red tank top with a black hoodie over it. Corey grabbed her backpack and cellphone and walked out her bedroom door, in the kitchen Briana, Alice and Emmett were all eating breakfast.

"So...Corey are you excited its the last day of school and that your going to camp rock?" Briana contiued eating her breakfast. Corey shrugged, "Ya i guess." She quickly grabbed a bagel. "I have to go you know don't wanna be late on the last day." She walked out the door and towards her school.

.:. In Califorina.:.

Mitchie Torres woke up at 4:30 a.m. on the last day of her school year fully prepared to hear her mother finally say yes for her going to camp rock.

Mitchie knew that anyone that went to camp rock became a somebody in music, so she hidden serveral brouchures in her house. She got dressed and walked downstairs to see her mom making breakfast and her dad reading the newspaper.

"Here ya go, Mitchie." Her mom, Connie handed her a plate of french toast.

"Thanks mom." Mitchie smiled and dug into her food.

"Now time for Hot Tunes TV..." Mitchie heard from the television." Dad can you turn it up please, and thank you."

She watched as the reporter talked about Shane Gray storming off stage, yet again and his band, Connect 3, canceling their summer tour.

"From the boy who has everything," Connie rolled her eyes.

"Everything, but a clue," Mitchie rolled her eyes as well.

"Look what I found in my purse ," Connie said holding up a flier, "a Camp Rock brochure…or should I say _another_ Camp Rock brochure. You know how it got there?"

"I'm sorry, honey," Connie shook her head, "with Dad starting up the new shop and my catering business starting up…we just can't swing it."

Mitchie nodded sadly before pushing her plate away slightly, "I have to go…don't wanna be late."

Connie's heart ached for her daughter as she walked off.

"So," Sierra said slowly, "How'd the Camp Rock…"

"Camp Rock is a no go," Mitchie said shortly catching a glimpse of the clock, "I'm sorry, Sierra, but I gotta go. Have a great summer!"

"How was work?" their father, Ben, asked as they entered their backyard.

"Well, ya know at Barney's Burgers we serve you with a Barney's smile," Mitchie acted enthusiastic.

"What's for supper?" Macie asked.

"Burgers," Ben answered bluntly.

"But the world famous Torres burger," Connie quipped.

"Whatever," Mitchie sighed raggedly, "I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Honey, I can't take it any more just tell her," Ben smiled down at his wife.

"Okay," she was squealing on the inside, "drum roll."

"Mom," Mitchie dead panned, "just tell me."

"You're goin' to Camp Rock!" Connie exclaimed.

"What?" Mitchie gasped.

"Well, we're going to Camp Rock," Connie motioned at herself and Mitchie, "Connie's catering is going to Camp Rock! Business is slow in the summer and this is a steady job and you get to go to camp at a discounted rate!"

.:.Baltimore.:.

"Bye Corey!" Her mom, dad and sister called to her as they waved while they left the airport,_"Goodbye Baltimore, Goodbye Briana, Goodbye Mom, Goodbye Dad, Goodbye Everything." _Corey thought as she waited for her plane to start bording. And all of a sudden her cell phone started ringing.

_Hello? _Corey asked into her phone, and she heard a chuckle through the phone.

_Taylor what do you want?_ Corey spat at the girl on the other end of the phone.

_Guess What? I going to Camp Rock too! see ya there bye. _Taylor hung up leaving Corey speachless, "NO!!" Corey cried. Corey hated Taylor they were best friends until Taylor joined the cheerleader team and Corey got caught up in her singing and dancing.

"This is going to be fun," Corey sighed. "Everyone departing for South Dakota, Please board now." the airport attendant said through the intercom. "


	2. Chapter 2

Corey groaned as she felt someone lightly shake her, she slowly opened one eye to see who was waking her from her sleep. The person had short blonde hair in a tight ponytail with a white blouse and a green skirt on.

"Leave me alone," The person shook her head and continued shaking her. Corey sighed and finally sat up to see that it was a flight attendant." Miss Evigan, we've landed." Corey nodded and walked off the plane, she got her luggage and waited for her ride to take her to camp rock.

After afew minutes a black limo pulled up infront of her and a shofer opened her door and took her luggage. They drove for about an hour and a half before they pulled up to a camp, on the side of one of the cabins was in big red letter "Camp Rock".

"Thanks for the ride," Corey said politely before exploring the camp. She walked to the lake near by the camp and starred out at the lake, she slighty jumped when someone on an intercom started talking.

"OK now it's time to announce what cabin everyone will be staying in, Tess Tyler,Taylor Williamson, Ella and Peggy Warburton will be in cabin 1."

"Caitlyn Gellar, Lola Scott and Corey Evigan will be in cabin 2," Brown Cessario the camp director continued. "Barron James, Sander Loya, and Andy In Cabin 3,"

"Ok now go to your cabins and got put all your things away." Corey groaned when she heard the name taylor and walked around the camp until she found cabin 2, she walked inside to see her roommates had already unpacked and went to the cafeteria.

_I wonder why my parents made me go here? What's going on? _She questioned herself as she unpacked her things, "Maybe i should call them." Corey quickly dialed their home phone and moved her phone to her ear.

_Hey mom_ Corey said clearly through the phone, _Hey baby, Are you at camp rock?_ Her mother questioned her, _Yes, and why did you make me come here?_ She spat at her mother. _Well Dear, your real parents called us a week before school ended and they want to see you, your mom and your older sister are at camp rock too. _Her mom continued, _Their names are Connie, Ben and Mitchie Torres._

**Sorry it took so long 9th grade isnt easy at all plus i still have a ton of work to do or i'll fail and then my mom would kill me so ya i'll try up dating as much as i can.**

**Corey**


End file.
